Catastrophe and The Cure
by Light27
Summary: AU - "I... ain't gonna help anybody... I'm gonna live for myself, that's it!" Heavy violence theme with eventual romance. - First arc begins.


**-Catastrophe and The Cure-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sket Dance.

**Warning:** Heavy violence and crude language. It's rated on the verge of 'T', meaning it has a lot of graphic scenes which you may like (or not...). The story also have a lot of OOC-ness.

**_Preface:_** This story sets in an AU universe. In this world, there is no Sket Dan.

This is a story about betrayal, solitude and putting oneself above others. It's slightly different from my usual premises, but I'll go along as I explore this AU. I hope you enjoy this journey as much as I do.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - I Am No Hero.**

A lonesome figure casually wandered the streets of the city at night, his hands were stuffed into his hoodie's pocket. Amidst the people who were shopping or hanging out there, he stood out conspicuously. Yet, no one looked at him or even cared of his presence - precisely, no one wanted to acknowledge his presence. There was no uncertainty in his steps; steady and confident steps that exert a certain aura – an aura that casually warned _'do not mess with me_' which caused the oncoming people to give way to him.

The boy's face was shrouded by the shadow of his red hoodie he was wearing, his expression was barely seen. The hoodie jacket was zipped up until it reached his stomach, revealing his school uniform underneath. He was still wearing his complete uniform, Kaimei Private High School's uniform which he had just enrolled. It was his first year of high school.

Usually, students would use the opportunity of entering a new year of school with a new stand, a better purpose, a clean slate. Most would grateful of the said opportunity. Such gift enabled people to better themselves or make amends of their past mistakes. It was his first year of high school, yet, he had already shut other people down. He had been quiet in class, apathetic to other people. His demeanour was always so aloof and hostile causing the other students to fear him, let alone approach him. Some brave students tried to approach him in the first few days albeit turned down coldly. As the days increased, people started to give up on approaching him, leaving him alone. It was sheer solitude at school for him. He didn't mind the treatment though...

He slung his school bag behind him and continued walking along the busy street. The street lights shone upon the pedestrian walking there, walking towards a definite destination. A typical high school student would be home by now, having dinner and doing their homework or would be watching anime that was airing that night - or better yet, play video games. A typical student routine. But, he did not head home to do all those things... since there was no one to come home to. There was absolutely no reason for him to return home that early... Was there even a home for him?

_Home_, is a place where everything begins; a place and sense of belonging. You could talk and foster relationships with your loved ones. A place to love and be loved. Such definition is lost to him. He did not have the leisure that of a normal teenager. A building alone is not a home, it's merely a shelter to serve as a place to sleep and other necessities. He did not have a home now...

_Everything starts at home._

Such a clichéd phrase to him...

Actually, he never had it in the first place... He had been a fool and naïve little boy to believe that he actually had a mother and a little sister in the first place. When he scrutinise the situation, he noticed that neither of them had any physical similarity as him. Truly weird and misleading...

He had been a lone deity even before that '_fateful'_ incident...

After that _'fateful_' incident, he had changed... He refused to support anyone but himself, everyone else could die in a gutter for all he cared. He detested kindness. It's just a cruel propaganda to show the general population that you're kind, what was the point in that? People will betray you in the end. He had never encouraged people. People don't need his encouragement, all they need was to stay away from him. He definitely refused to help other people, he live only for himself. Solving other people's problem was no task for him. In other words, troubleshoot was not in his dictionary.

_Support_

_ Kindness_

_ Encouragement_

_ Troubleshoot_

Those traits will never be in him nor that does he want to pursue those useless characters. His existence was solely for himself and himself only. No other human being mattered to him.

He stopped in front of a park. The park was almost too quiet... devoid of any people or even natural onomatopoeia.

He casually entered the said park. There was a swing set right beside the slide, both were painted in colourful hues – most likely to attract the attention of children in the evening. There was some trees and bushes on the side of the park complementing the outdoor playful feeling. He took a few steps strolling along the park, mindlessly wasting his time.

"GIVE UP ALREADY, KID!"

Bossun looked behind.

A boy ran into the park while being chased by some people. He was still wearing school uniform albeit a bit ruffled. The boy looked like he was a middle school student from the looks of it. It looked like he was caught in some sort of problem with a bunch of delinquents, gang members. There were five of them.

The helpless boy ran towards Bossun.

"Help me!" He pleaded as he hid behind Bossun, beseeching that this random stranger would help him.

"Oi, you can't hide from us! You, outta of the way if you want to live." One of the gang members threatened Bossun.

_If I want to live? Funny… _Bossun inwardly thought to himself. He smirked, with an ominous intent.

"What a couple of street rats like you could possibly do to me?"

"Tch, bastard!" The thug muttered under his breath.

He walked towards Bossun. He was taller and bigger than Bossun, easily overshadowing him under the street light. The thug's expression was smug and intimidating as if trying to scare Bossun off.

"Don't you know who we are?" the thug asked, a rhetorical question. "We're under Tachi's influence!"

It was a fact, that gang had a reputation of causing a lot of troubles in town. Most of the members were high school students who had neglected their studies, which was a lot in number given the reputation of the school itself. Apparently they recruited some middle school students too, probably as their lackeys. This Tachi gang were notorious because of their juvenile acts such as vandalizing along with other social issue. The thing that made them notorious the most was because of their violent acts. They were known to be brutal and merciless in fights. They are one of the biggest gang in the city.

Bossun remained quiet.

"What? Afraid already? Where did the big talk go?" The thug remarked. "You want to apologise for getting in our way?"

The thug couldn't see Bossun's face as he was wearing a hoodie over his head. Yet, a small smirk appeared on Bossun's lips as he dropped his bag to the ground.

Bossun peered up at the sneering brute, his smouldering brown eyes instantly locked into the thug's. The thug flinched, frightened by the fathomless brown irises. The thug's eyes went in pain as Bossun trudged his knee into the thug's stomach, driving the air out of him. As he staggered, Bossun stomped hard onto his back, causing the thug's head to crack against the cement.

The rest of the gang members backed away from Bossun, their confidence faltering earning a cold stare from Bossun.

_They don't know me, huh? This will not be a biased fight after all! They may be from that gang, but I can tell that they're new members with all this boasting. Unlike their leader, they're only good for warm-up only._

"Ahh, what gang did you say you were again?" Bossun tilted his head, his voice was filled with sheer sarcasm.

Provoked by his terse, the rest of the thugs regained their bravado, "Who the hell do you think you are?! Get him!"

They rushed towards Bossun, surrounding him in all directions as if circling him so there is no escape. Such cowardly manoeuvre…

_Boring…_

The thug on the right launched a punch towards Bossun, which was easily avoided with a sidestep to the left. Bossun followed the motion with a quick jab to the chin and a kick to the stomach. The thug was pushed back to the ground.

Bossun ducked down on instinct, avoiding a straight blow delivered by a thug behind him. He grabbed the said arm and threw the thug over himself earning a grunt as the thug landed on the previous downed opponent, knocking the first thug out. Bossun didn't stop there though, he continued the motion by twisting the thug's arm, snapping it out of proportion. The thug wailed in pain as he loses the ability to control his arm. Bossun smirk at the wretched sight.

Bossun dismounted the thug.

"This is what Tachi's gang have nowadays?" Bossun asked, "Boring…"

"Bastard! Don't underestimate us!"

Another thug charged towards Bossun with incredible speed. He threw a right hook towards Bossun which, too, was easily dodged. Unfortunately, the other thug snuck up behind Bossun and restrained him by the arms. He put a tight grip on Bossun, not letting him escape.

_Teamwork, huh? Heh! _Bossun was elated knowing that his challengers were not so dense as he expected.

While one restrained Bossun, the other threw yet again another right hook towards Bossun. With quick thinking, Bossun performed a crescent kick towards the thug before he could even punch Bossun. The kick was straight to the side of the head, rendering him unconscious instantaneously. The thug fell to the ground.

Upon seeing that, the last thug was shocked and unconsciously loosens his grip on Bossun. Seizing the opportunity at hand, Bossun squatted down and swipe the thug's legs. Upon doing so, Bossun's hood fell off revealing his messy hair. He didn't care though.

"Y-you're!" All the thug managed to say as he saw Bossun's face before the latter said buried his feet in the thug's stomach, earning a grunt from the thug. Bossun stomped on the same spot repeatedly and relentlessly. Blood sputtered out of the thug's mouth.

The fight was clearly not for the sake of protecting the boy, instead, it was more of a self-satisfactory gesture. Bossun didn't care about the boy, all he cared was inflicting pain on whoever opposes him. The sheer act of fighting makes him feel alive. He loves the sound of bone breaking and cracking! It doesn't matter to him, these people hurt a lot of people, what reckons them that they'll not receive the same?

Bossun stopped and pull up his hoodie back on.

"Umm… thank you for helping me," The previously scared boy said.

Bossun looked at the said boy with a blank expression.

"Y-you're like my hero!"

_Hero? _Bossun had some inner conflicts upon hearing that word.

"Is there a-anything I can do to repay you?"

"I-I am n…"

"?" The boy couldn't hear Bossun clearly.

"I am no hero!" Bossun yelled, causing the boy to flinch. "Get out of my sight now!"

Confused, the boy listened to Bossun and left the park in a hurried state.

Bossun stood still in the same spot, deep in thoughts.

_Hero? Hah! They are fake and overused in too much literature and drama. There's no such thing as hero in real life. Even if there are some, they're most likely pretentious and have ulterior motives. No, heroes don't exist. They don't and they never will… How foolish was I to like Poppman as a kid… how could a pathetic character like him be a hero? Life is not sunshine and rainbows… It's cruel and harrowing._

_I am no hero…_

_I'll never be…_

_Because I've stopped believing in them._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading this story! Hyaa, I've been neglecting OniHime for a while now… I have to get back to that sooner or later. Anyways, this story is born because of that, somehow. I originally plan to do some one-shots… but one thing led to another, I came up with yet another multi-chaptered AU story, again.

My mind is a scary place...

As you can see, the story revolves around more fights and harsh language this time, unlike the classic feeling in _OniHime_. The violence in this chapter was dialed down as a preview. The story is much darker than any of my published stories, I hope I did a decent job portraying that. Bossun is definitely OOC here, but there's a perfectly good explanation for that. I'm sure you guys could figure it out, but if not, I'll enlighten it in the future chapters.

My main priority is still OniHime for now, don't worry. :)

I have some hesitation about this story though... I wouldn't continue writing it if you guys don't like it. I'm not being clingy or anything, but this story sticks out like a sore thumb in this fandom so it looks awkward. Then again, I may be over-thinking this too much xD

Per usual, I wrote this alone. No beta readers. There's bound to be some errors in there.

* * *

_Thanks for reading this chapter! What are your thoughts on it? Like it? Have some constructive criticism? Submit a comment below!_


End file.
